The Eternity of Love
by AhsokaTano-Skywalker
Summary: My name is Caroline Forbes. I am 17 years old since 2010. I'm a vampire! This is my story. Coverdesign by ektapinki
1. Profiles & Prolog

Hi my TVD lovers,  
I'm a big The Vampire Diaries fan (short TVD) and I decided to write a fanfiction about it. So this is my first FF here on Archive of Our own.

My story takes place 2 years after the death of Liz.

That you get a little overview about the characters, places, a.s.o. I put some interesting informations together on my deviantART page ( .com)

It is welcome to everyone, even the blac readers too, to write reviews/comments.

I wish you lots of fun with the story!

Best wishes  
StefanieSalvatore

* * *

My name is Carlone Forbes.

I was naive and stubborn and came across many superficially. Because I didn't know how I should me behave and express, I made mistakes with guys. Also, I was jealous of Elena, because she had always good luck with everything. But we got closer as friends and I negotiated my uncertainty.

I am 17 years old since 2010. I'm a vampire!

My transformation distracted me completely in the beginning. I even killed a man, but thanks to Stefan's help I overcame this hurdle fast. So I became a strong, loving and responsible person. Without Stefan, I would not be that person that I am today.

Funnily enough, my life seems to have a gotten better since I'm a vampire. I am very confident, love fashion and am always trendy and feminine-dressed. Although I am helpful, I put my nose like in foreign affairs. Also, I am musically and love to plan events.

Currently I don't have a boyfriend, because after Matt and Tyler, I just needed time for me and my friends. But some quite time I have feelings for a very special person.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello my TVD-Fans,

here is the first chapter of my fanfic "The Eternity of Love".  
Everyone is welcome to leave some comments.

Have fun!  
StefanieSalvatore

* * *

It was already dark in Mystic falls as I said good bye to my best friend Bonnie Bennett and I was on my way home. The streets were empty and it was eerily quiet. No one was seen on the streets and only a few lights burned in the houses where I came past. I got goosebumps because it was a bit fresh, though we had summer. I had not taken a jacket with me and thus I quickened my steps to get faster home.

The way home never takes longer than 30 minutes and so it was today. A short time later I went up the pebble-studded driveway to the Salvatore Boarding House, my home.

It is hard to believe that 2 years have passed since my mother, Liz, died of cancer. Since my tragic loss, I live together with Damon and Stefan in the Salvatore Boarding House. I felt always very at home in the big house and was glad when Stefan stood by my side in this hard time and so I'm also now. Everyone moved on, but I had no strength first and shut down my feelings about that I can feel no pain and no grief what was worse at the end. But Stefan helped me back in life. Elena and Bonnie are going to college, Matt is a Deputy in Mystic Falls Police and Tyler has left with his new love Mystic Falls. Damon continues to help the council to keep the vampires away from the town. Stefan and I have enstablished our own business, we are wedding planner including a small Café. Thus, I put my college plans on hold, what I'm not missing, because my life is so much more fun.

I arrived at the door and tried to open it just as the front door was already opened and Elena stood in front of me.

"Hey Caroline." she greeted me with a smile and hugged me warmly.  
"Hello Elena. Long time we haven't seen each other. How is the College going?" I asked after we had solved our embrace.  
"Really well. Now I have two days free and I thought that can I make some activities with my friends and of course Damon." she said happy.  
"Then we must necessarily drink a cup of coffee and go shopping together." I informed her.  
"Yeah. Now I go and visit Jeremy. See you later." said Elena and so she disappeared into the night.

I entered the house and closed the door behind me. After a few meters, I came into the large living room and there I saw Damon on the couch with a glass of Bourbon in his hand.

"Well Blondie, how was it with the witch?" asked Damon and waved his glass.  
"Since when are you interested how I feel?" I asked harsh.  
"Oh come on." he almost begged me.  
"It was very nice. Finally with my best friend..." I told.  
"Oh…Blondie. Who cares." Damon interrupted me and left the living room.

I twisted my eyes and walked the stairs up to the first floor to come to my room.

My room is in the East Wing of the House and only 2 rooms of Stefan's away. I have a large King-Size bed with a pink pastel bed linen and many white pillows on it. Also Stefan has made a breakthrough from an adjoining room to my room and now I have an extra room for my clothes. I'm very pleased about that room. A large glass desk stands at the window and many drawing pads, memo pads and my Ultrabook are on it. Many framed photographs of my family and friends are hanging on the wall. A few bookshelves are also distributed. A large dark brown leather chair stands in a corner where I always relax after a long working day.

I opened the door to my room. When I arrived at my desk I turned on my Ultrabook to check my mails. But suddenly, I heard a knock at my door.

"May I can come in, Care?" asked a famous man's voice and a smile was on my lips.  
"Definite. Come on in, Stefan." I gave him a happy response.

Stefan entered my room and leaned against the wall next to my desk.

"Damon said, you're back. How was the evening with Bonnie?" he asked.  
"Beautiful. We have cooked together and then we watched a movie. It was good to have some time with her again." I told him happy.  
"I'm really pleased. Today I got a call from a married couple from Richmond. The couple wants that we plan their wedding. I have made an appointment at 9:00 am for tomorrow. I hope it is okay for you. " he said.  
"Definite. Then we go together to the appointment. Has the couple said any wishes?" I asked.  
"No. We will hear it tomorrow. I'll go now that you can have some time for you. Good night, Care."  
"Good night, Stefan."

The younger Salvatore left my room and I decided to take a shower. I went into my own private bathroom, which each bedroom in the Salvatore has. After I finished the shower, I dried my blond hair and attracted me in a comfortable black jogging pants and a turquoise top. Exhausted and happy I fell in my bed and closed my eyes for a moment, but instead to relax a little bit I fell asleep.

The next morning at 7:00 am, my alarm clock rang and totally sleepy I was looking for the alarm button, which is pretty hard half-asleep. Hardly I found it and I disabled the alarm, stood up and sought me out of my wardrobe a few clothes and went into the bathroom to get me ready. When I came out of my bathroom, finished styled, I already smelled coffee from the kitchen and so I went the fastest way in the kitchen. I still not even properly arrived in the kitchen when I saw Stefan who was working on his Ultrabook.

"Morning Caroline, have you had a good sleep?" he asked.  
"Yes I have. You?"  
"Just as well. Here your coffee." he said and handed me a cup of Italian coffee.

Thereby, our hands touched and we looked deep into each other's eyes. After a few minutes, he took his hand away and continued to work on his Ultrabook.

"Thank you. So when our car ride begins?" I asked and sat down across from him.  
"After Richmond's 40 minutes so if we're going to quarter to 8. Then we make it in time."

"Well. What's there to eat for breakfast?" I asked curious and gave him a smile.  
"Hm...How about pancakes with fresh fruit and a fresh orange juice?" asked Stefan grinning and stood up.

Damon came in right at this moment.

"What I hear orange juice? Always a full glass with fresh blood or in your case rabbit blood from the sweetest one belongs to a good breakfast. Orange juice is yet lame." said Damon and stood in the doorway.

I looked at Damon and shook my head and turned back to Stefan.

"I will love your breakfast offer, Stefan. Have we any other orders on the plan?" I asked and took his Ultrabook as he prepared breakfast.

Left at this moment his annoying brother left the room with an apple in his hands.

"Yes. Four more enquiries for weddings. 1 catering for 40 people for a private garden party, 1 cake for a birthday party and 2 public events for the local kindergarten." he explained and I read through the e-mails from the customers.  
"Wow. Our business is going really well." it escaped me my mouth with proud.  
"Yes. Here your breakfast, Ms. Forbes." said Stefan old-fashioned and serve me food.  
"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." I replied giggling.

Stefan sat up next to me at the breakfast table and together we ate a delicious breakfast. I enjoy Stefan's breakfast every day, because he can make it not only good and he also can cook, but because he's doing it with heart, soul and love. I helped him with the dishes so that we could start our journey to our customers. When Stefan and I would not clean up, then the household chores would pile up clear, because Damon is not helping at this things. I quickly grabbed the documents together and now our journey started to Richmond. I left the House and locked the front door off quickly, because I saw Stefan sitting in my car. My car is an Ampera and Stefan loves to ride it, because the car has many high-tech and is especially environmentally friendly. The trip took 2 hours to Richmond and thanks to our car, we reached our clients even faster, because when we would use the bus we would sit still in Mystic falls. Suddenly, a strange feeling in my stomach, the feeling of emptiness, was growing. I had not even noticed that Stefan had already got off the car. My gaze fell on the door of the House and a few thoughts were running through my mind, thoughts of my dead mother. All at once Stefan carefully opened the front passenger door and leaned down to me.

"Care, is everything all right?" he asked anxiously.  
"Yes…yes. Everything is okay." I returned briefly.  
"No, it's not. What's going on?"  
"It's...hm...my mom and...no matter..."  
"Tell me Care, please."  
"It's just…my Mom can't be there on my wedding to see me at some time." I confessed and now looked into his green eyes.  
"I know for me it's the same. But she will be always in your heart and she is proud of you at everything you are doing what. I know that because I am." he said and took my hand in his.  
"Thank you, Stefan."

He helped me out of the car and I felt the sense of safety, that he always gives me as soon as he is touching me, laugh or just support me, again. We give each other support, he once said this to me shortly after we learned of my mother's illness. Just outside the front door of our customers he let go of my hand and stood protectively behind me. I pressed the doorbell and shortly thereafter a brown-haired women, she is so early thirties, opened us the door and asked us in.


	3. Chapter 2

"Good morning, you must be Ms. Forbes and Mr. Salvatore." she greeted us and shook hands with us.  
"Right. I'm Caroline and this is Stefan." I told her.  
"Follow me. I'm Nancy and this is my fiancé Jack." introduced herself and her fiancé.  
"It's nice to meet you." I said and we shook hand also with Jack.  
"Nice to meet you two, too." said Jack.  
"Sit down, please." announced Nancy and showed on the kitchen chairs.

We four sit down and while I spoke with the pair Stefan fetched his Ultrabook and a few documents from his bag.

"Nancy, how should look your wedding?" I asked curiously and I wrote down their wishes in my notebook.

And then Nancy started already to tell us about their dream wedding. The cake should be 4-storied, also should be white and decorated with many purple roses. On top of it should be a wedding couple. The location shouldn't be to grandiose and 200 guests are invited. I wrote down as much as possible, like their favorite taste what will later be the center of the cake, the color of the flowers and much more. Later I will do everything in a folder. That nothing can be lost or forgotten. Quick I made a sketch of the cake and handed the sketch over to the bride and groom.

"What are you thinking?" I asked excited.  
"Oh...wow..." confessed Nancy and held a hand in front of her mouth.  
"So my fiancé is speechless, I suggest that we give the cake so commissioned." said Jack and shook hand with Stefan and then me.  
"Thank you." said Stefan and I at the same time.  
"When's the wedding?" asked Stefan.  
"In four weeks." spoke the bride proud.  
"We love to make the cake for you and we deliver them to your big day, too. The location and the decoration we will search together. We do everything else." said the younger Salvatore.  
"Thank you." said the bride happy.

After we had cleared a few more details we said goodbye and headed back home to Mystic Falls, because we had to look in our shop. Our shop was represented only by our two employees.

Back in Mystic falls, we stopped next to our Café. We got out and went into the shop, which was as always in abundantly filled with customers.

"Good Morning Stefan and Caroline. We have a little problem here. Caroline, can you come please?" asked Larissa and grabbing frantically a few Cupcakes in a transport box.  
"How can I help?" I asked and stood next to her, while Stefan went backwards.  
"The Sir here says that he has commissioned a strawberry pie, but I find no order." she said and pointed to our order book in leather.  
"Good afternoon, Sir. When you have ordered the cake?" I asked nicely.  
"The day before yesterday when one of your employees under the name Robson." he answered.  
"Okay. I can make one for you but I need 3 hours to make it. Then I deliver the cake to your address, Mr. Robson."  
"Well. You need not to deliver the cake. I pick this up by myself because I have a business meeting in the vicinity. Thank you, Ms. Forbes." he said happily and went.

Quickly, I went back into the bakery and let Stefan in on my talk with the costumer.

"I just can't believe it." I said angry as I entered the bakery.  
"What you not believe?" asked Stefan curiously.  
"One of the two did not write up an order."  
"What?" asked Stefan surprised.  
"The customer was angry, but luckily I was able to convince him to give us another chance."  
"Who couldn't?" agreed Stefan with a smile.

When Stefan said this I had to grin. I took off my jacket and began to bake the cake.

"I think we should talk with Larissa and Conny this evening. What do you think?" said Stefan who prepared just a few sandwiches.  
"Yes I agree with you. Although our shop is running well, we can't afford any downtime. " I agreed with him.

After the stipulated time, the cake was finished and I handed the cake over to the customer. Larissa took the money and I went back to the bakery. Stefan wasn't in the bakery because he make some delivery and I had a moment of peace. Thus I tried to make a new variant of Cupcake. I wanted a whole new creation for our shop and therefore I tried myself to a chocolate-caramel-chilli mixture. In a flash the time went by and I was just about to fill the cupcake forms when Stefan came into the room.

"Hi Care." he greeted me.  
"Hi Stefan, you must try this mixture." I spoke and gave him a spoon full with the new mixture.

He ate the mixture and enjoyed the whole time.

"Well?" I asked anxiously.  
"Very tasty. What kind?" he asked interested and drove his finger into the bowl.  
"Hey!" I laughed and pulled the bowl away from him.  
"What kind, care?" he asked again, and had to laugh.  
"It's a chocolate-caramel-chili mixture." I told him.  
"You should take your new creation in our product range." he told me.

I gave him a smile and put the forms for about 20 minutes in the oven. As the cupcakes mixture were exposed to the heat, Stefan and I began to plan the cake for Nancy and Jack. Finally we had to prepare the cake a few days before and all ingredients should be present. And we need to plan a full wedding in 4 weeks. Stefan took his Ultrabook out of his bag and began to write the ingredients list while I worked out the sketch of the cake in a clean drawing. When the timer rang I picked out the forms and let them cool down. Once this was done I prepared the topping and decorated the cupcakes. On the cream-curd- topping was a little chilli dipped in chocolate. Then I shot a photo to immortalize it in my diary and on our homepage. After I posted this on our homepage I brought it in our display cabinet for sale. I went back to the bakery as I got a SMS.

 **To: Caroline Forbes**  
 **From: Bonnie Bennett**

 _Hey Care,_  
 _I have to tell you something very important. You wouldn't believe what happened! If it's okay, I come to you at 7pm /_  
 _Until then,_  
 _Bonnie :-)_

 **To: Bonnie Bennett**  
 **From: Caroline Forbes**

 _Hi Bonnie,_  
 _Sure . I'll cook something for us. I'm excited. ;-)_  
 _Best wishes Care_

I put my smartphone quickly away and sat down to finish our orders of the ingredients with Stefan.

"Bonnie is coming over tonight. She says it is important. Is it okay for you?" I told him.  
"Sure. Should I cook something?"  
"I thought you...um...you can also eat with us, as well as Damon and Elena." I stuttered and avoided his gaze.  
"Damon and Elena are not there today evening. I like to take your dinner invitation. Should I cook something?" he asked and sent the order.  
"We can do it togehter." I said with a broad smile.

We spent the rest of the workday with deliveries to some customers and once we had closed our shop we had the conversation with our two employees.

"Larissa, Conny, something like today with the costumer, Mr. Robson, can't happen again. You know our shop is going well, but we can afford no loss or dissatisfied customers. Not only do we make a living with it, but also you two. I hope you understand the situation." I told the two.  
"Yes, Caroline." it came from the two.  
"Because if this happens often, then we need to take other action." I made it clear to the two and Larissa and Conny nodded quickly.

After our conversation, the two left their job and I turned around to Stefan, who leaning with his arms folded across his chest on the wall.

"Do you think I was too harsh?" I asked a bit uncertain.  
"No. Although we are friends, but also their bosses and so it is important to show this as well. If not, then they would do what they want." he said gently, and came up to me.

I nodded approvingly and he handed me my leather jacket. Quickly I put it on and together we went to our home. We had enough time to prepare dinner and thus we began immediately. There was bruschetta with wall nut paste and Buffalo mozzarella. Shortly before 7pm Bonnie knocked on the front door, because we vampires can hear very well, she needed not to ring. All other visitors ring the bell of course, because only our friends and family know from our true identity. I immediately came and opened the front door.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello my dear readers,  
Sorry that I've uploaded no new chapter for so long. I was for 2 weeks in Canada/United States. To do this I rewrite this chap 6 times. It should be perfect for you because I'm a perfectionist.

A big thank you to Paul Wesley and Candice Accola for the perfect embodiment of Steroline. Without you, there would be not so Steroline and especially not The Vampire Diaries. See ya in Atlanta next year!

A big thanks also to Julie Plec. Without you there will be no TVD, Steroline... The books wouldn't be alive without you. I love TVD and the best cast of the world.

Thanks to my family for the support in everything I do. I love you!

Thanks to PDubberlicious , e_nisha and Alexa that you are always there for me. You guys are the best and it is great to write with you. You are great listener.

Thanks also to Daniz, a good friend. You read my stories preview give me feedback with that I can work.

Hugs and kisses  
StefanieSalvatore

* * *

"Hey Bonnie. Come on in."  
"Thank you, Care."

We embraced for the greeting and together we went to the dining room where Stefan already serves the dinner.

"Hi, Stefan, I brought something for you." said Bonnie and handed him a bottle of Italian wine.  
"Thank you, Bonnie. Sit down." He answered and I put the bottle on the table.  
"Oh wow... It smells good. What is it?" asked Bonnie and looked hungry on the platter.  
"There's bruschetta with wall nut paste and mozzarella di Buffalos." answered Stefan and distributed it on our plates.  
"Thank you." Bonnie and I said at the same time.

We ate the delicious food together and against 8pm, Bonnie and I already went into the living room. Bonnie was already sitting on the couch and I went to our Bourbon collection.

"Would you, Bonnie?" I asked, and picked up a glass.  
"No. Thank you." she said quietly.

I gave me a glass, because with alcohol we vampires can suppress the blood thirst, and sat down next to her.

"So you wanted to tell me something..." I began carefully.  
'Yes. Uhm...should we wait for Stefan?" The Bennett witch asked visibly nervous.  
"Yep." I answered and got a bad feeling that something was wrong with Bonnie.

A few minutes afterwards Stefan joined us and also sat down with a glass of Bourbon in the chair right next to us.

"So once you're there, I must say something important." she began and kneaded her fingers nervously.

Stefan and I looked worried at each other.

"Now tell me." I pushed her, because I could no longer stand the tension.

It was broadly a deathly silence in the room and I was slowly becoming more worried, because I knew Bonnie just too long to know if something was wrong. Bonnie took a deep breaths a few times and then she told us what was going on.

"My powers are gone." she said and tears gathered in her eyes.

I saw at my best friend shocked and did not know what I should say. She had lost her powers some time ago and she was very resolved and quite depressed. But I was also pretty mad at her, because we were friends, and she can tell me everything.

"Since when?" I asked shocked.  
"For about 2 years." she replied.  
"What? Why you said nothing?" It escaped me, angry.  
"Caroline..." she said.  
"Don't Caroline me. I'm really mad that you didn't tell me." I spoke with anger.  
"I thought you changed." It came from the Bennett witch now harsh.  
"I did." I replied and looked her straight in the eyes.  
"It seems not to me." Bonnie said.

I stood up anger-charged, went to the front door and opened it.

"You want me to go? Only for this little thing?" asked Bonnie surprised and moved up her eyebrows.

Bonnie now stood before me and sought my eyes. But I avoided their eyes and sought Stefan's view, which I immediately found. Stefan stood up and approached us. He turned on my side and put his hand on my back to show that he stood to my decision. Bonnie looked at Stefan for help.

"Caroline?" began Bonnie.

I turned my eyes away again from my best friend.

"Please Bonnie." It quietly came from me.  
"Well. Whatever you want." She said just low.

Bonnie left the Salvatore boarding house and I immediately shut the front door. My right hand clutched the door handle while resting my left hand on it and my forehead on the wooden door. I breathed deeply a few times and turned to Stefan. He looked at me with a slight smile, and I did it too just for him.

"Good night, Stefan." I wish him.  
"Good night, Care." he wished also.

Slowly, I went to my room and closed the door behind me. I leaned back, and a few tears running down my cheeks. Sadly, I lay down on my bed and stared at the wall. Shortly afterwards there was a knock at the door and Stefan went in.

"Care, how are you?" asked Stefan and I could hear the concern in his voice.  
"Good." I replied and tried to suppress my sobs.

But we both knew that this was not true. For a moment, there was a silence between us as Elena snowed in to me.

"Caroline, what did you said to Bonnie?" asked Elena as she stood in front of me and faced me.

But I didn't say a word.

"Elena." said Stefan.  
"No, Stefan. Caroline?" said Elena harsh.  
"What do you care?" I asked angrily.  
"Because we're best friends." replied Elena.  
"Best friends stick together and tell about themselves no matter how bad it is. Bonnie said nothing to me. But the worst part is that you will be always on Bonnie's side." I said sad and disappointed.  
"You had other things to do."  
"Which things? You two can tell me everything everytime."  
"Your mother died and you had no time for us."  
"What are you saying, Elena? That I'm not allowed to grieve?"  
"I was not saying that." tried Elena to say.  
"Elena, that's enough now." interrupted Stefan Elena angry.  
"What did you say then?" I asked my best friend mad.

My anger grew in me and preferably I could ripped off her neck for these words.

"I saw you when you have plunged into work and immediately opened the Café. I couldn't do this, when my mother died."/p

Now that was the limit! Because even my patience is sometime at the end and no one is allowed to tramples on my feelings. I stood up anger-charged and I stormed out straight from my room, and I directly past Stefan. I saw at him with tears in my eyes and he immediately understood. Quickly, I ran down the stairs, popped to the door behind me and ran along the road. I stopped when I was standing at the front of my mother's tombstone.

My legs felt like Jell-O and my heart has been heavy with my thoughts on her. It just hurts. Now, tears rolling down my pink cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, mom." I sobbed.

With pain and grief, I fell on my knees in front of the tombstone of my mother. I buried my tear-streaked face in my hands and give vent to one's feelings. At some point, I lean to the rear tombstone behind me and stared at the lines on my mother's grave.

 **She was a hero to all of you. You will be missed.**

"I miss you." I muttered, and wiping some tears from my face.

I leaned my head against the cold tombstone behind me and closed my eyes for a brief moment. I got goose bumps, because it was already pretty fresh and I forgot my jacket. Suddenly, I noticed that I had my smartphone not with me. After I have calmed down myself a little bit I stood up slowly. My look was always on my mother's tombstone.

"See ya, mom." I said sad.

I turned around just as I saw Stefan standing in front of me. My feelings have overcome me and I fell him around the neck. His arms were gently slung around my waist and he pushed me gently to him. Again, tears ran down my cheeks. But I felt safe and secure in his arms.

"Shh...everything is fine." He quietly whispered and laid his leather jacket around my shoulders.  
"I miss her so much, Stefan." I spoke in his T-Shirt.  
"Me too." he said and stroke over my blonde curls.

For a time we laid in each other arms until we broke apart and went home together. We went a few meters without saying anything, until I couldn't stand the silence.

"What else did Elena say?" I asked Stefan and I stopped.  
"Nothing." he said, but I knew he lies at me only to comfort and protect me.  
"Stefan, what did she say?"  
''She said you remove more and more of Bonnie and her."  
"Hm..."  
"I don't think it, because everyone evolves. So are you. Also I've changed and you changed to a better person." he said and gave me a smile.  
"I become so a good vampire because of you." I told him and I gave him a smile, too.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello my faithful readers,

I know I haven't upload in a while...but now I have energy again. Many thanks to my family and my friends.

But now we continue. Have fun!

Your  
StefanieSalvatore

* * *

We were both smiling and I hugged him quickly.

"I'm glad that you're there for me. That means a lot."  
"Always." he replied quietly.

We parted. My cheeks were pink and I saw to the ground.

"Let's go home." I said.

Stefan nodded and together we continued our nightly walk. We went through the light illuminated small town where we lived. The stars seemed clear in the night sky and thanks to Stefan's leather jacket I wore around my shoulder I don't froze.

"How was it in Mystic Falls in 1864?" I asked because I ever wanted to know this.  
"Hm...Different. An emerging town was Mystic falls in 1864. Cotton farms, plantations, and distilling gave the town a little wealth. However, consumed on the nerves of the American civil war. Many had sons and men who were drawn into the war, and many feared for their sweetheart." told Stefan and stared straight ahead.  
"How was the life for you in that time?" I asked curiously.  
"We had a carefree childhood, until my mother died. I was 11 years old and it tore up my heart. Then my father changed. He and Damon argued again and again. I understand me with dad it's always okay and we grew together even more."  
"Sorry, Stefan with your mom." I said sadly.

I took his hand in mine and we deeply looked us in the eye.

"Who at home is first, but without vampires speed!" I screamed happy to him as I already ran out.

I saw how he grinned and followed me.

My blond curls blew by the wind during the race and for a long time I felt relaxed and free, but this was at Stefan's presence never difficult at least for me. Thanks to our athleticism, we endured up to Salvatore boarding house without a break. I hit with my left hand on the front door.

"Won!" I called happy.

Stefan had to laugh and I did it, too. My hair was totally disheveled and a strand hung me right in the face. My and Stefan eyes met and I lost myself in his blue eyes. He raised his hand and brushed the strand out of my face, while he lightly touched my cheek and again I had this millions of butterflies in my stomach and fire ran through my whole body. What felt like eternity it was only a few minutes and our lips were only a few centimeters apart. But this moment was destroyed by opening the front door and Damon came to the fore.

"There is a Nancy for you on the phone, Blondie." said the older Salvatore and handed me my Smartphone.  
"Nancy, what can I do for you?" I asked with a smile and disappeared into the House.

A resolved bride with a small problem was at the other end at least I thought so until that time.

"I'm sorry so, I still bother you at this time. But could you come to me as soon as possible. We need to change even one tiny little thing." she said excitedly.  
"Sure. I'm on the way." I said, and ended the connection.

I put off Stefan's leather jacket and attracted my, then I grabbed my car keys. Within a few minutes, I sat in the car and Stefan said goodbye to me. I gave him one of my famous smiles, what I do always when he is around me, and started my trip to Nancy.

I reached the home of Nancy and Jack pretty quickly. I parked my car on a street and just a few steps, I reached the House. The bride-to-be opened the door and we went together to the changes. The changes were not dramatic, on the contrary. She wanted to give us only an order for Cupcakes and so I planned it with her.

About 22pm, we were also ready and I was just on my way to my car, when the caller image of Stefan appeared on my Smartphone.

"Hey Stefan." I said with much joy and I opened my car door.  
"Hey Care. Are you on your way home?" he asked interested and I realized that he had been worried.  
"Jep. I'm now on my way home. It looks indeed strongly after a storm." I told him and hardly, I sat in the car it started to rain.  
"Okay. Take care of you." he said.  
"It's okay. See ya." I replied and our connection was completed.

I had crossed the place-name sign of Richmond and the storm raged already. The usual way was blocked, because several trees were fallen and now blocked the road.

It was pitch dark and a light mist lay over the meadows, forests and roads. A car came to me and dazzled me pretty much with his headlights. I pinched my eyes together to see something that I couldn't get off from the road. A tree crashed right in front of me on the street a few seconds before. I made a full braking and looked shocked out of the windshield. My hands shivered and my heart was racing. I had stopped my breath even for some seconds. Quickly, I got out and looked around for the other car. It was raining very heavily and therefore I was very quickly drenched.

I saw the other car and noticed that this heavily smoked. I was fast on the crashed car with my vampire speed. But seeing this terrible crash I couldn't breathe.

The car's front was completely covered from the tree and I could smell the blood of the dead victims. Now the veins emerged under my eyes, my eyes turned red and the fangs grew. Under the tree, where the front of the car was located, was a pool of blood formed slowly. My hunger was getting bigger and I would have thrown me on the blood, but I had to stay strong...for Stefan's love.

While I made a few deep breaths my face was as before, many thought shot through my head. I searched for my smartphone in my pants pockets, but I had left it in the car. Quickly, I ran back, while I slipped and fell in the mud on a broken branch.

"Ah..." it just escaped me.

I moved the branch out of my thoracic, I quickly stood up and took my smartphone out of my car. I chose the number of Stefan and shortly afterwards I heard the dial tone. It rang. Only after a few minutes, Stefan took off.

"Hey Care." he greeted me through the device.  
"I had an accident and now the car. The drivers are dead. There is lots of blood and I can't get it off here. I told and all the blood, Stefan." I frantic and panicked as I told him the short version.  
"Caroline, calm down. What happened to you?" he asked anxiously.  
"... No..." it reluctantly came from me.  
"Where are you?"  
"So about 45 minutes away from Mystic falls. I had to drive a detour because many trees are overturned." I told him excitedly.  
"You have to call the emergency and police." he said quietly.  
"Yes." I gave him in response.  
"Stay where you are. I'm right with you." he told me and then dropped out of the connection.  
"Stefan?" I called panic at last in my smartphone.

But there came no answer because the line was already dead. I breathed out deeply again and chose the emergency and police number. After a perceived eternity, which is still a little time for a vampire, I heard the sirens of the police and ambulance. I stood still in the rain next to the crashed car and watched the blood pool. Only a few minutes to a police officer pulled me towards cars.

"Miss Forbes, may I ask you a few questions?" the cop asked.

I nodded to the approval and then the policeman started already to ask questions. But I didn't listen to him, because I watched the recovery of the bodies. A shiver ran down my back and I was sick when I saw the remains. Therefore, he received no response from me, when I suddenly felt a hand on my back. Quickly, I turned around and saw Stefan right in front of me. I hugged him quickly, what he retorted, and already rolled tears on my cheeks.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello my faithful reader,

I wanted to thank Alexa, my_name_is_enzo, e_nisha, dinablue24, pdubberlicious and my family for always supporting me.

A big thank you to crodall and sm3xyslavtore and delenaforever77 for some ideas for my fanfic.

And to mariafrahler for my new cover. It is amazing.

My fanfic is alive now on . and a very talented person makes the manips for it. Thank you toolezbionic for this works. I love your work

I try to upload once a week on Saturday or Sunday.

Have fun!

* * *

My hands gripped his shirt tighter and I buried my face in his chest. More tears were running down my cheeks. I felt as he wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me to him.

"Shhh...everything will be alright. I am here." He whispered gently in my ear.

And there it was again the feeling of security and warmth. The feeling of home. I forgot everything around me, until the deputy sheriff took me out of my thoughts.

"Good evening. Mister?" The deputy sheriff asked.

"Stefan Salvatore." Stefan introduced himself.

He let me go and handed the man his hand. But his left hand rested gently on my back to show me, that he was with me and didn't let me be alone.

"I think it's the best, if you take Miss Forbes home. We will contact her tomorrow." said the cop and went back to the site of accident.

Stefan pulled me a bit away of him and looked deep in my eyes.

"Stay here. I drive your car to the side and we can get it tomorrow, when you feel better. I am right back." He said and squeezed my hand gently with a light smile.

I tried to smile but I faded. He drove my car to the curb, locked it and went immediately back to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. My hands firmly clung to his grey hoodie. Together we went back to his red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. The whole ride I thought about the blood, the corpses and what when I wouldn't have slowed my car.

When we reached the Salvatore pension I only wanted in my room and my peace. We just had closed the front door when Damon came around the corner.

"What did you say to Elena? Since you met her she is like a different person." He asked me strictly.

My eyes met the ice-blue one of Damon and before I could say a word Stefan took the floor.

"Not now, Damon." the younger Salvatore spoke quietly.

Damon loves Elena and would do anything for her, and I could understand it, that he wants to protect her. Damon left the house and I was just leaving when Stefan gently held my wrist.

"Are you really alright?" he asked, and sought my eyes.

"Yes...No...no it is not." I confessed and soaked from his gaze.

"You could do nothing more. They were already dead." He gave me to understand.

I nodded to him and then promptly went up to my room. I had barely closed the door behind me, dried my hair and I took off my shirt, while I noticed that I had a deep wound in the close to my heart. The skin around was a bit gray, as if the piece would interfere with blood circulation. My soft hands gently touched the wound and I scrunched up my face in pain. I could feel that a little bit stuck in me. I decided to suppress my pain and to say nothing to Stefan. I medivac my wound and went to bed. Shortly after all I fell asleep. But I woke up again and again. Because when I closed my eyes the images of the terrible accident repeatedly appeared before my eyes.

As I lay in my bed, awake again, I stared at the ceiling and one or two tears rolling over my cheeks. I had a few mild pains and I couldn't get the images out of my head. Suddenly I heard a faint knock and Stefan, in gray jogging pants and white T-Shirt, came into my room. With the back of my hand, I wiped away my tears, but Stefan had already noted this.

"I'm okay." I said to him before he could ask me.

Just when I wanted to get up a sharp pain run through my chest. I felt dizzy and searched support at my nightstand beside my bed.

"Caroline!" Stefan said in panic and worry was written all over his face.

Stefan took advantage of his vampire speed and was within one second by my side. In a panic I grabbed his hand, since I had severe pain. The younger Salvatore leaned forward slightly and sought my eyes. I looked at him sadly, and saw his concern in his otherwise sparkling green eyes. Stefan lifted me up in his strong arms and gently laid me in my bed. Again, our eyes met and carefully I moved my top up until my wound came to the fore. My best friend looked at me very worried.

"Stefan..." I spoke softly.

He took my hand in his, and gave me a smile.

"Everything will be alright. I call Jo. She will help you." He told me.

Stefan called the number of Jo and during this time he held my hand. I felt not good. My skin is even further gray and panic rose up in me. I was glad that Stefan was with me. For a brief moment I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I saw how Jo and Stefan rushed in my room. Immediately, Stefan took again my hand, while Jo looked at my injury.

"Hello Caroline." she greeted me.

"Hello Jo." I welcomed her.

Jo examined me on other injuries and looked at the wound. And as she touched it I let out a pained cry. Stefan was still holding tight my hand and I pressed my head into the pillow.

"Looks like something is in the wound." Alari's girlfriend said and pushed on the wound.

"Ah..." it escaped me again and I could see that Stefan also was hurt to see me in pains.

"What did happen?" she wanted to know now.

"Yesterday when I came home from Bonnie...I have had an accident and when I went to get my Smartphone I plunged." It just came from me.

Jo pushed a bit on the wound and a few more painful screams escaped me. I looked with tears filled eyes to Stefan, which it obviously also hurt to see me. Jo made me ready for the surgery and squirted me morphine. Stefan, however, left me no moment out of his sight. The medicine operated fast and the care began.

"Then let's start, Caroline. Stefan you should wait outside." Jo spoke quietly.

"Okay." said Stefan.

"Wait." I said in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" she asked surprised.

"Can Stefan stay here?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"Alright. Stefan, you can stay." she said and grinned at me.

He immediately went to my side. Since she started with the care and I immediately grasped after Stefan's hand. Even with morphine it hurt still like hell, because we vampires die only by impalement. Wood in our body is like vervain. Instinctively, I closed my eyes, leaned my head gently on Stefan's arm and grabbed his hand more tight.

"We have it in a few seconds." Jo tried to calm me.

And she kept right. The small piece of the branch out of my chest was out there after a couple of minutes. Exhausted, I let my head fall into the pillow and closed my eyes. I listened attentively to Jo and Stefan.

"She should have a rest today and tomorrow. Since you are vampires the wound will heal faster." Jo said to the younger Salvatore.

"We will. Thank you, Jo. " He said and accompanied Jo outside.

A few moments later, Stefan came with a cup in my room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey" I gave him back.

"I thought maybe you want a cup of tea. To relax."

"Thank you. That's sweet of you." I replied.

I gave him a weak smile, he handed me the cup of tea and was just leaving. Fast I grasped and hold his hand. Our eyes met and my heart started to beat faster.


End file.
